candid
by bobtheacorn
Summary: Kirishima's attempts to record Bakugou invariably end with his boyfriend pissed off and his phone destroyed. (Special guest appearance by Kaminari Denki's phone; RIP)


-x-

candid

-x-

The phone camera blinks on without a sound, staring down at Kirishima's lap and the textbook on the bed in front of him; pencil tucked into the center, papers spread out in every direction because he's unorganized when he studies, but he's trying, alright! The angle shifts as Kirishima lifts the phone. Bakugou is sitting at his desk across the room with his back to Kirishima, one hand in his hair as he leans on his elbow, other hand poised to turn the page of his own textbook.

"Hey, Bakubro," Kirishima's says, grinning.

Bakugou grunts, "Don't fucking call me that," but doesn't turn around.

Kirishima tries again, _"Bakugou."_

 _"What?"_ he snaps, "Are you fucking done with your mock test?"

"No, I had a question."

"You can't ask questions during a test, dumb fuck."

"Dude, that's not a very nice thing to say to your boyfriend!"

Bakugou's shoulders stiffen at the way Kirishima emphasizes this admonishment - and it's hard to tell, but maybe his ears are a little bit pinker than usual.

"Shut the fuck up. What did you want?"

The phone jerks as Kirishima shifts around on the bed, like he has to be _ready_. He asks, in the worst sugary sweet voice he can muster, because he knows it will just bug the hell out of Bakugou,

"Do you _love_ me?"

Slowly, Bakugou finally turns around, glaring suspiciously at Kirishima as he throws an arm across the back of his chair, "Why the fuck are you asking…?" His eyes widen when he sees the phone in Kirishima's hands. He freezes - shock, horror - staring directly into the camera. Rage bursts across his face like a wave breaking on the rocks (the phone shakes, Kirishima laughing low and hysterical, "Oohohono…!") and Bakugou snarls, launching himself up from the desk with an explosion -

 _"YOU EMBARRASSING FUCK…!"_

"Don't! My phone - !"

\- before the video breaks out.

-x-

At first the only thing in the phone camera's view is the back of Kaminari's head. Kirishima is trying to be subtle (he doesn't want to get it confiscated again). When he eases it up, Bakugou is standing at the front of the classroom, the thin English book they've been reading out of curled in his hand. He's got one foot kicked out in front of him, resting all his weight on the other.

His English is really good. He doesn't trip up once while he's reading, pronounces every word clearly and naturally.

His voice is pretty nice when it's not raised in outrage or growling in annoyance.

Evidently, though, it's not enough to enrapture all of them; Kaminari lifts his hand into view just over his shoulder, a rubber band around his thumb. He launches it at the clock. Unfortunately, Bakugou is directly beneath that and Kaminari's aim is inherently terrible. He misses both, but Bakugou hears the snap of it landing in his vicinity and breaks off in the middle of his sentence to level Kaminari with a dull glare that makes the other boy swear and sink down into his seat.

"If you fucking hit me with that you better make it count, asshole, because I'll fucking - "

He doesn't get to the _kill you_ part because right then he spots the phone and turns red like a traffic light.

"KIRISHIMA, TURN IT THE FUCK OFF!"

The book in his hand is smoking as Kirishima yanks his phone under his desk (Present Mic leaps up enthusiastically, raising the volume, **"HEY, NOW, WHAT'S ALL THE FUSS ABOUT? ARE WE ON CANDID CAMERA!"** ) and cuts it off.

-x-

Kirishima turns the front camera on this time, because he's laying next to Bakugou and he wants a picture, too, if he can get one while Bakugou is asleep. It's dark in the room, though, blackout curtains shutting out the moonlight, and it's hard to make anything out. He fiddles with the settings; night vision looks too much like he's trying to capture a ghost on camera instead of the elusive Bakugou Katsuki, and he can't exactly turn the flash on.

He might as well go ahead and set the room on fire, now, and save Bakugou the trouble.

There's a soft hum in the darkness as Kirishima thinks. If he turns the flashlight app on and it's aimed toward the ceiling, maybe the glow will give him enough light to see by without waking up Bakugou - yes! Kirishima grins up at the phone, holding it with both hands so he doesn't drop it on his face again.

It's still a little dim, but at least he can see himself. Kirishima glances toward the side, where Bakugou's head is buried in the pillow, blanket pulled up and hiding everything but his hair. In this soft lighting, it blends right into the pillowcase. Gingerly, Kirishima hooks a finger into the blanket and pulls it back.

Bakugou's face actually looks kinda _peaceful._

Probably because he can't be properly pissed off at anything if he's not conscious.

Kirishima just watches him breathing for a few seconds, a faint smile tugging at his mouth. Then he makes the mistake of sliding his finger down the bridge of Bakugou's nose, tracing the faint tan line from his hero mask. Bakugou flinches away from his hand, face scrunching before he turns away and disappears into the pillow like a hedgehog, huffing and prickling up, arm skating across the cool mattress to pull the pillow against his face.

Yanking his hand back with a wince, Kirishima waits a minute for Bakugou to settle before reaching up, grinning, and turning off the camera.

-x-

Kirishima turns his camera on while the class as one entity is still losing its mind. Aizawa-sensei is standing at the front, trying to calm everyone down and seeming bored by the whole fiasco, his monotone barely breaking through the laughing, shrieking voices, the hands pounding on their desks; Kirishima focuses on Bakugou while he has the chance.

He's leaned forward against his desk, shaking with laughter, because Kaminari is "fucking stupid" and apparently that's the funniest thing Bakugou has ever seen. He chuckles sometimes, he snorts and barks sarcastically, but he never out-right laughs. It's kinda wheezy, mostly air pushing out between his teeth as he grins - not the shit-eating grin he has when he's blasting something, but a genuine, wide grin that makes Kirishima fumble and drop the phone when Sero bumps into him trying to get back to his seat.

-x-

Kirishima's trying to be sneaky. And (he thinks) funny. His phone camera has a great view of the hideously retro carpet inside the theater - odd multicolored shapes crisscrossed on a maroon backdrop, popcorn and soda stains - and Kirishima's crocs et at he walks.

"Bakugou, what movie are we here to see?"

"What the fuck are you asking me for, you're the fucker that dragged me here."

"Oh, that's right, I did. Huh, I wonder how I could have managed to pull that off oH WAIT - " The phone's view suddenly swings in between them, zooming in on their clasped hands " - MAYBE THAT'S HOW!"

Kirishima hardens his own hand a second before Bakugou's starts to smoke and, daring, he lifts the phone to get Bakugou's face in the shot, as well. Bakugou's teeth are grit and his face is red, shoulders up around his ears. He looks ready to bust a vein and Kirishima can't help the soft chuckles sneaking out, the phone trembling in his hand.

 _"These people will be seeing your fucking funeral if you don't cut that weak shit the fuck out!"_

-x-

This time it's Kaminari's phone.

When he turns the camera on, it's aimed at the floor of the train car. Lots of shoes and legs, a crumpled packet of gum. Without any preamble Kaminari says, "This is _embarrassing."_

He lifts the phone and the view swings upward in a blur, settling on the two across the car that are sharing half the bench seat. Kirishima and Bakugou are sitting hip to hip, Kirishima upright and Bakugou surprisingly chill (probably coasting at a solid 15, 20%), slumped back into the seat and leaning heavily into Kirishima's shoulder. Their hands are locked together between Bakugou's spread knees and neither of them are looking at Kaminari.

He raises his voice, _"You're_ _ **embarrassing!"**_

Kirishima grins, all pointed teeth. Bakugou glares - until he notices the phone. He shifts into Full Bakugou (100%!) inside of a millisecond, tries to wrench his hand out of Kirishima's and let off an explosion at the same time. Kirishima hardens up his whole right side and grabs onto Bakugou's arm so he doesn't throw himself across the car, but he's laughing now like being at ground zero is somehow hilarious and exciting. Bakugou doesn't really struggle as hard as he could.

Em-bar-a-ssing.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD IF YOU DON'T DELETE THAT RIGHT THE FUCK NOW, DROOLY!"

"Dude, send it to me, first!"

Bakugou's face is as red as Kirishima's hair and he's filling the train car with smoke. The phone shakes as Kaminari laughs.

Because Jiro has the misfortune of sitting on Bakugou's other side, Kaminari promptly gets stabbed with an earjack as she vacates her seat, glaring at him, "I'm not going to die of smoke inhalation because you're an asshole, Kaminari!"

He yelps, fumbling with the phone, image and audio filling with static as it shorts out.

-x-

-BobTAC


End file.
